


Eventide

by almostjulie



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21552034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostjulie/pseuds/almostjulie
Summary: His dad had told him, over breakfast, that they were going to have a visitor today. Poe can’t remember the last time someone came to visit; the house has been quiet for months. Now, they’re outside waiting for Luke Skywalker.
Relationships: Kes Dameron & Poe Dameron
Kudos: 9





	Eventide

His dad had told him, over breakfast, that they were going to have a visitor today. Poe can’t remember the last time someone came to visit; the house has been quiet for months. Now, they’re outside waiting for Luke Skywalker, _the Luke Skywalker_. 

Poe’s swinging upside down from a branch of the big tree with shimmery leaves. It’s the best tree in the whole yard -- good for climbing, and shade, and it glows a little in the starlight; he used to sit under it with his mom while she told him stories, stories about pilots and Jedi Knights.

There’s a sound of thrusters, and Poe can see a small ship landing in the clearing. His dad helps him down, gets him right side up. 

“Luke gave your mom that tree, you know.” 

“Why?”

“He wanted it to have a good home.” 

A horrifying thought crashes into Poe’s mind. “Is he going to take it back?” 

“Oh, Poe.” Suddenly, Poe’s so close to crying. He hasn’t cried since that first day. His dad opens his mouth to say something else, but he’s interrupted by a shouted greeting and Poe steps back, wipes at his eyes with his sleeve. 

The man who approaches is smaller than Poe expected. Luke pulls Poe’s dad into a hug. “Kes, I’m so sorry. I wish I could’ve made it here sooner.” 

Poe sees his dad’s knuckles go white as he grips Luke’s robes for a second, then his hands unclench and he thumps Luke on the back a few times. “Thanks for coming.” He swallows heavily. “This is Poe.” 

Luke crouches down in front of him and sticks out his hand. “I’m Luke.” Poe takes it tentatively. “I hear you’re quite the pilot.”

Poe just stands there, overwhelmed, until his dad says, “You want to show him the a-wing?”

Poe practically drags Luke to the barn, explains the modifications L’ulo helped him make the cockpit to make it easier for Poe to reach the controls. Luke offers a few suggestions of his own until his dad cuts in. “This is starting to sound very expensive for me.” But he doesn’t sound mad. 

Luke grins at Poe. “You want to see _my_ ship?” 

***

He tells his friends at school the next day about Luke, about how he let him take the controls of his scout ship out to the astroid belt. 

Terva just snorts, his tentacles waving, and says, “Yeah, right, you know Luke Skywalker,” and goes back to eating his sandwich. 

Eventually, the memory fades, until Poe’s not sure it ever happened, either.


End file.
